La pieza de mi cordura
by AtheneaWhisper
Summary: AU/ Yang se recupera de un accidente que le dejó sin medio brazo. Su hermana junto con el resto de sus amigos la ayudan a salir de su depresión pero la aparición de Blake cambiará su vida pero... ¿sera para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY no me pertenece.**

* * *

Mirando fijamente la taza humeante frente a ella se preparó para cogerla, una acción normal y corriente que cualquier persona podría hacer sin ninguna dificultad, a no ser que solo tuvieras un brazo y te hubieras visto forzada a aprender de nuevo con el lado contrario. La temblorosa taza de té chocó contra sus labios haciendo que exclamara una maldición cuando el líquido caliente se derramó sobre su ropa.

-¡Yang! ¿Estás bien?-

Esquivando la mirada plateada de su hermana asintió mientras limpiaba como podía el estropicio que había hecho. No fue fácil ya que su mano temblorosa más que ayudar entorpecía pero se negaba a admitir que necesitara ayuda para algo tan simple como limpiar. Ruby mordiéndose el labio la miraba debatiendo si ayudarla o no pero sabía que algo así podría destrozar la débil autoestima de su hermana.

-creo que deberías de buscar ayuda-

-gracias, pero aún soy capaz de limpiar sin ayuda-

-no me refiero a eso-

Deteniendo sus movimientos elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermana que la observaba apoyada tranquilamente en la encimera, su rostro demostraba que tampoco era agradable para ella tocar este tema.

-han pasado meses desde el accidente y aunque parece que lo estes llevando bien ambas sabemos que no es así-

¿Cómo negarlo? Antes solía ser una joven alegre que siempre estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para demostrar su peculiar sentido del humor, hasta muchas veces ella misma forzaba la situación ganándose más de un resoplido y bufido, pero en el fondo sabia que todos se divertían con ella. También solía salir a la calle a correr sin importarle que la gente le mirara, es más le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero ahora era muy diferente. Odiaba cuando la gente miraba el hueco de su manga donde debería estar su brazo derecho, algunos la miraban con lastima y otros desviaban la mirada, se pensaban que no los veía pero aunque fuera un segundo con ello le bastaba para recordarle lo que no volvería a ser.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Fingir con una sonrisa que todo está bien?-

-no- los brazos de su hermana la rodearon en busca de un abrazo pero ahora no necesitaba eso, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable pero más aun que la gente lo viera -todos estamos preocupados por ti- ante su silencio su hermana continuó - Weiss tiene una amiga que te puede ayudar-

¿Ayudar? Dudaba que realmente alguien pudiera… estaba rota y nada ni nadie le devolvería la pieza que le faltaba. Si tan solo no hubiera tratado de ser una heroína en aquel incendio… Sabía que tanto su hermana como Weiss tendían buenas intenciones pero estaba harta de que le intentaran forzar.

-Ruby…- separándose resopló mientras intentaba servirse de nuevo otro vaso con té, por fortuna esta vez consiguió llenarlo son derramarlo - agradezco que queráis ayudarme pero no voy a perder el tiempo yendo a un ver a una psicóloga, solo quieren mi dinero no les importa realmente si te ayudan o no-

Su hermana frunció el ceño ante el despectivo concepto que tenia de los psicólogos pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto - eres mi hermana y te quiero con todo mi ser, pero no puedo permitir ver como cada vez te hundes más en un pozo - mandándola callar con un gesto prosiguió - es tu elección Yang pero piensa si prefieres ahogarte en la oscuridad o utilizaras la cuerda para salir a la luz-

Esta vez sí que se dejó envolver por los brazos de su hermana en un necesitado abrazo durante varios minutos. Fueron interrumpidas por el ladrido de Zwei que ansioso entró en la cocina en busca de su compañera de paseo.

-mira todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, ahora Zwei tiene que ir al veterinario- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia por la comparación - prométeme que lo intentarás-

-está bien- encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia solo recibió una mirada algo molesta de su hermana - palabra de Yang Xiao Long, ahora vete a tu cita Weiss debe de estar a punto de llegar-

-¡no es una cita!-

Ante el sonrojo de su hermana no pudo evitar sonreir suavemente, estaba claro que esas dos se gustaban incluso había pillado a la heredera de hielo mirar de una forma que derretiría a cualquiera a su hermana, pero por alguna extraña razón ese par era totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos que tenían en común.

-claro, lo normal es que te inviten a comer y pasar el resto del día en un balneario privado donde nadie os pueda molestar-

-solo somos amigas-

-una amiga a la que estas deseando ver en bikini, intenta no ponerte tan roja cuando llegue el momento-

Siendo empujada por la puerta de la cocina enganchó la correa al collar de Zwei mientras le daba unos toquecitos para que le hiciera caso, parecía que sabían perfectamente hacia donde iban. Antes de salir miró por última vez a su hermana que detallaba lo necesario para su "no cita", ojalá su hermana y Weiss terminaran dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellas y fueran felices. Debía admitir que cuando conoció a la heredera no tuvo buena impresión sobre ella y es que alguien que menosprecia e insulta a tu hermana pequeña no tiene perdón, pero poco a poco vio como cambiaba la relación y lo que se ocultaba tras esa montañas de insultos e indiferencias, les había costado llegar a donde estaban pero tras haber superado el orgullo de la heredera había quedado más que claro la química que tenían. No mentiría si decía que tenía envidia de que su hermana hubiera encontrado ese alguien que te remueve el interior con tan solo una mirada, ella... había renunciado a encontrarla ¿Quién querría a alguien incompleta?

Cuando atravesaron la puerta del veterinario enseguida fueron recibidas por Neón quien no tardo en acariciar la cabeza de Zwei mientras este ofrecido se daba la vuelta para que le rascase la tripa - enseguida avisaré a Velvet, primero déjame dar una galletita a este bichito tan adorable- Yang juraría que apareció el mismo brillo en los ojos de Zwei que en los de Ruby cuando vio la galleta. Bueno una prueba más de que los perros se parecen a sus dueños.

-hola Yang- sonriéndole de forma cálida Velvet le dio un abrazo de bienvenida - ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien- frotándose la mano en el abrigo se encogió sobre sí misma - ¿no funciona la calefacción?- su temperatura siempre había sido un poco más elevada que el resto pero eso no evitó que en el trayecto al veterinario el frío se calara hasta sus huesos.

-hemos tenido unos problemas así que la hemos puesto hace poco- rascando tras la cabeza de Zwei miro la hora del reloj - umm tengo que terminar una cosa ¿os importaría esperar un poco?-

-no hay problema-

Yendo a la sala de espera se preparó para recibir las miradas de la gente sobre ella, curiosamente solo hubo una chica con un libro que no reparó en ella, incluso cuando la gente comenzó a murmurar. Sentándose a su lado dando un par de palmaditas al lomo de Zwei miró nerviosamente al suelo, como odiaba ser el centro de la atención. Tras veinte minutos de espera en total silencio sacó su Scroll para distraerse un poco pero debido a su torpeza termino tirando al suelo el libro de la chica junto a ella.

Las risas no tardaron en salir a flote de algunas de las personas allí presentes y el libro volvió a caerse de su mano varias veces más. Humillada siguió intentando cogerlo con el mismo resultado hasta que una suave mano se puso sobre la de ella y le ayudó a agarrarlo. Era extraño pero por primera vez que alguien le ayudara no le resultó desagradable. Mirando a la dueña de la mano se encontró frente a unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente, se vio obligada a contener el aliento ante la hermosa joven que estaba observando. Devolviéndole el libro se limitó de desviar la atención de la belleza de pelo negro para centrarse en Zwei que gruñía a todos aquellos que reían.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-

Velvet no tardó en comprender la situación y hecho a todos aquellos que tan cómica parecía haberles resultado la situación.

-lo siento mucho Yang - la tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga así que se forzó a sonreír restándole importancia.

-no pasa nada- poniéndose de pie incómoda miro a la joven de su lado que seguía atenta cada uno de sus movimientos, le recordó por un segundo a un felino.

-estoy atendiendo a Gambol pero si a Blake no le importa puedes pasar con ella y así no tendrás que esperar más-

Levantándose en silencio a la joven que le correspondía el nombre de Blake entró en la consulta no sin antes dirigir una mirada que distaba mucho de ser amistosa a todos aquellos que habían mirado impasibles la escena, tenia lo mismo de culpa el que no hacía nada por evitarlo como el que lo hacía. Una vez en la consulta en la cama medio adormilado se encontraba un gato totalmente negro con ojos dorados entrecerrados. Blake no tardó en cogerlo entre sus brazos y besarle la cabeza con cariño. Aquella escena saco una sonrisa enternecida en Yang.

-Gambol está perfectamente, solamente tenía un pequeño empacho pero no hará falta que se quede esta noche- riendo ante el maullido del gato Velvet dio a Blake una hoja con algunas anotaciones - dale estos piensos durante varios días y en nada estará como antes ¿has oído eso señorito? Nada de comer atún durante varios días-

Eso no pareció gustarle al gato pero su dueña estaba claramente aliviada.

-gracias Velvet, si tiene algún problema te avisaré-

Desviando su atención nuevamente a Blake se sorprendió a si misma queriendo escucharla hablar de nuevo por lo que se sonrojó levemente cuando la mirada dorada se fijo en ella expectante después de haberla cogido de la chaqueta.

" _mierda ¿Qué digo ahora?"_

-Yang- reprendiéndose a sí misma mentalmente se sorprendió al ver una genuina sonrisa en el rostro de Blake.

-ya lo sabía- ante la cara de confusión que debió haber puesto se apresuro a aclarar - Velvet a dicho antes tu nombre-

-cierto- riendo ante su torpeza ignoró la divertida mirada de Velvet que parecía disfrutar con tal escena.

-¿Qué querías?-

-yo emm- genial la había detenido por impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias, más le valía pensar en algo y rápido si no quería que Blake pensara cosas que no eran –gracias por lo de antes-

-no tienes que dármelas- sonriendo de forma suave se disculpo cuando sonó su Scroll y tras una breve conversación se despidió diciendo que tenía prisa.

Una vez a solas con Velvet exhaló el aire que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Zwei la miraba atento ladeando la cabeza pero nada tenía que ver con la veterinaria cuyas orejas de conejo estaban ligeramente contraídas mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¿en serio Yang? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la rompecorazones que conocí? Parecía que tuvieras miedo de ella-

Ignorando el leve rubor en sus propias mejillas movió su mano nerviosamente - bueno es solo que quería hacerme la inocente ya sabes, eso les gusta más-

Lo que no se esperaba era que la mirada de Velvet pasara de divertida a feliz en cuestión de un segundo - no te había visto actuar así desde hace mucho-

Sonriendo internamente se alegró de la misma forma, por un momento se había sentido como Yang Xiao Long, no como la incompleta persona que era ahora y con una extraña sensación en el estómago calló en la cuenta de que en toda su interactuación Blake no había mirado su brazo ninguna vez. Quizás a partir de ahora tuviera un motivo más por el que venir al veterinario.

Cuando Velvet terminó de revisar Zwei estuvo tentada de preguntarle más sobre Blake pero lo más seguro es que se tratara de una clienta más de su lista. Así que se sorprendió cuando al despedirse le dejó una nota en la que aparecía un número de teléfono mientras le guiñaba el ojo, menos mal que sabía que estaba saliendo con Coco de lo contrario habría pensado que su fauna amiga quería algo más con ella.

Al llegar a casa sintió una sensación de agobio recorrerle el cuerpo al verla vacía pero al ver la nota en la nevera recordó que su hermana volvería por la noche.

" _Tranquila Yang, Ruby no te abandonará nunca"_

Por más que se repetía aquellas palabras no lograba convencerse. Quizás sí que tuviera razón su hermana y debería de ver a esa psicóloga después de todo Ruby tenía una vida, no podía obligarla a atarse a ella para siempre.

-ha sido una salida algo movida eh Zwei- acariciando suavemente su cabeza este lamió su mejilla como muestra de apoyo. Puede que fuera un perro pero era capaz de detectar su estado de ánimo más rápido que cualquier persona. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara la comida que había dejado preparada Ruby miró el número de teléfono con una leve sonrisa, lo cierto es que no recordaba la última vez que había sentido interés por conocer a alguien pero dudaba que Blake tuviera interés en ella. Desde que había tenido el accidente no había salido con nadie porque dudaba ser del interés de alguien, pero esa chica con su aura de misterio había conseguido despertar en ella una ligera esperanza. Tampoco pensaba que Velvet le diera el teléfono de Blake si no supiera que tenia opciones, confiaba en su amiga y sabia que no se arriesgaría a poner en juego la poca autoestima que aun poseía.

¿Sería muy extraño si la llamaba? Tras debatirlo internamente arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la basura, no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones.

Entrada la madrugada Ruby entró con sigilo en la casa, no quería despertar a su hermana pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano cuando Zwei ladró contento de verla allí - oh chico así no habíamos quedado que era el sigilo- entrando al comedor el olor a queso inundó su nariz por lo que cogiendo la caja de cartón donde quedaba media pizza negó con la cabeza. Quería a su hermana pero se estaba echando a perder.

-pensaba que pasarías la noche con Weiss-

-no, es solo que se nos hizo tarde pero parecía que no quería que me fuera incluso había reservado una habitación para las dos-

Con la mano sobre su frente Yang se compadeció de la pobre heredera que seguramente habría terminado sola en una habitación lujosa después de haberse hecho unas expectativas algo calientes.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado con ella? Quería pasar la noche contigo-

-¿conmigo? ¿Por qué?- de verdad que su hermana podía llegar a ser inocente cuando quería, pese a tener diecinueve años en ese aspecto era más inocente que un niño pequeño - no quería dejarte sola-

Aquello terminó de golpe con toda la diversión, se había terminado convirtiendo en un estorbo para su hermana como tanto temía. Ruby no se merecía aquello y si seguía por ese camino solo conseguiría que se hartara de ella y terminara abandonándola como había hecho su madre y la mayoría de las personas que consideró cercanas a ella. Debía empezar a sacrificarse por los demás.

Tampoco había pasado por alto la mirada de decepción de Ruby cuando entró por la puerta.

-he estado pensando…-

-¿sobre qué?- recogiendo el desastre que había dejado por toda la casa detuvo sus movimientos para encentrarse en lo que le tuviera que decir Yang.

-creo que iré a ver a esa psicóloga-

No había terminado la frase cuando un abrazo de su hermana la derribó al suelo mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

-no sabes cuánto esperaba oír eso-

Si tenía alguna duda de si lo que iba a hacer era lo adecuado ver la felicidad de su hermana las despejó rápidamente.

* * *

Sentada en el cómodo sofá de piel negro su cuerpo distaba mucho de estar relajado, es más se podía notar un ligero temblor en sus hombros. Recorriendo con su mirada los distintos diplomas que colgaban de la pared y los cuadros que había esperó a que la mujer enfrente de ella iniciara la conversación. Pero al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y no decía nada se vio forzada a romper el silencio.

-¿no deberíamos de empezar?-

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-es lo que debemos hacer, por algo te estoy pagando-

-no creo necesario tener que recordarte que esta sesión también es gratuita-

-porque la ha pagado Weiss-

-no, me comentó tu caso y me pareció que tenía un gran potencial- negándose a creerlo adopto una postura defensiva -eres libre de creerme o no pero solo quiero ayudarte-

Reclinándose hacia delante la analizó mentalmente, hoy llevaba su largo su largo cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta contrarrestando con su camisa blanca y falda negra, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran la calidez y confianza que desprendían sus ojos siempre que la enfocaban. Pyrrha Nikos era una mujer hecha para esta profesión.

-háblame de cómo te has sentido desde que empezamos-

-mejor, no es tan malo como pensaba-

Aquello dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Pyrrha.

-me alegro de oír eso pero tus progresos son demasiado lentos, aun no hemos tocado el tema de tu accidente-

-ni falta que hace-

Solamente sabían la verdad ella y su hermana, ni quiera su padre al que veía con poca frecuencia sabia como lo había perdido exactamente.

-en los informes del hospital pone que fue en un incendio pero no hay detalles-

Le incomodaba en exceso hablar sobre ese tema pero sabía que tarde o temprano deberían llegar a él.

-no quiero hablar más sobre ello-

-está bien pero tengo una tarea asignada para ti-

-¿una tarea? ¿Como los niños pequeños?-

-sí, tienes que ampliar tu círculo de amistades para cuando nos volvamos a ver-

Eso no le gustaba, le sobraba con los amigos que conservaba al menos ellos le habían demostrado que estarían allí para ella incluso en los malos momentos. Ese miedo al abandono era uno de los trastornos que postraumáticos del accidente que tarde o temprano tendría que solucionar pero aún no estaba lista.

-se que te puede resultar difícil Yang pero tienes que ampliar tus amistades o incluso intentar buscar pareja, no te abandonaran-

Enfocando su mirada en el elegante movimiento que hacía con el bolígrafo al anotar algo en el cuaderno Pyrrha esperó a que pasara el tiempo. Pensaba que si hacia como que no había escuchado cedería pero no fue así, finalmente tuvo que acceder y le prometió que la próxima vez tendría a alguien en su lista de contactos. Por su mente como un destello oscuro apareció la chica que vio en el veterinario, si tan solo hubiera conservado su número en lugar de tirarlo podría haber la añadido y conseguido cumplir la tarea, aunque algo le decía que Pyrrha no se lo habría creído tan fácilmente.

Pensando que un poco de aire le vendría bien fue hacia el parque más cercano. Fuera como fuere su vida empezaría a cambiar y tenía dos opciones o iba en la misma dirección o acabaría perdida. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la chica que andaba en su dirección y terminó tirando el libro que esta llevaba en la mano. Recogiéndolo rápidamente formuló una disculpa que se perdió en el aire al encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada dorada que la hipnotizó semanas atrás.

-tienes una costumbre un tanto extraña de saludar-

-normalmente no suelo ser tan torpe-

-eso espero-

Sin apartar la mirada durante unos segundos finalmente Yang carraspeó un poco y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo - Yang Xiao Long para servirla- ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella? Era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Blake Belladonna-

Notando una ligera descarga eléctrica cuando sus manos se estrecharon señaló con la cabeza hacia un puesto donde vendían café, y pensar que al principio le pareció una tontería esos puestos andantes dentro de un parque.

-como compensación por interrumpirte dos veces en la lectura te invito a un café-

¿Se estaba precipitando? ¿Lo tomaría como una ofensa o algo repulsivo viniendo de ella y huiría de allí? No se dio cuenta de en qué momento su respiración se empezó a acelerar pero la genuina sonrisa de Blake logró calmarla lo suficiente para calmar su seguramente ataque de ansiedad.

-solo si prometes no tirar mis libros otra vez para tener una excusa-

Con la boca ligeramente abierta la siguió hasta el puesto mientras miraba su forma de andar, esa chica era realmente atrayente sin proponérselo. Sentadas en un banco de vez en cuando daban sorbos a su bebida, no es que fuera una conversación muy fluida si se tenía en cuenta que Blake estaba leyendo un libro y ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero el ambiente era cómodo. En ocasiones no hacía falta decir nada para valorar la presencia del que tienes al lado.

-mira mama esa chica tiene el abrigo raro-

-cállate Byron- cogiendo de la mano al niño lo aparto de allí no sin antes dar una disculpa a Yang por el desafortunado comentario de su hijo. Se había dejado la manga suelta para que la gente no reparara tanto en la ausencia de la mitad de su brazo pero por lo visto no era suficiente.

-¿no te molesta que te juzguen antes de conocerte?-

-me he acostumbrado-

Lo cierto es que desde que iba a las sesiones con Pyrrha esa clase de comentarios y actitudes habían dejado de molestarle tanto… quizás le debía una disculpa a Pyrrha por haberla prejuzgado de esa forma.

-no deberías, nadie debería de juzgarnos por lo que parecemos ser sino por lo que somos-

Aunque tenía razón le pareció extraño que una chica que aparentemente era totalmente normal hablara de ese modo, como si supiera demasiado bien de lo que hablaba. Examinándola detenidamente mientras volvió a la lectura del libro se percató de que las dos veces que la había visto llevaba un lazo negro en la cabeza. La mirada fija que mantuvo en su lazo pareció incomodarla y rápidamente se levantó del banco mirando nerviosamente a los lados ¿Dónde se había metido esa joven que desprendía seguridad y misterio?

-creo que debería de irme ya-

-¡espera!- mierda no debería de haber sonado tan ansiosa pero sentía que si la dejaba ir así no la volvería a ver, incluso las probabilidades de verla de nuevo eran ínfimas a no ser que le pidiera el teléfono y dirección a Velvet pero la pondría en un compromiso legal -perdona si he hecho algo que te haya molestado-

Blake suspiró antes de hacer el amago de algo parecido a una sonrisa, por lo menos no parecía tan nerviosa como antes -no has hecho nada soy yo- parecía debatir internamente con ella misma así que Yang busco algo con que distraerla.

-¿eres escritora?-

-¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a esa conclusión?-

Encogiéndose de hombros miró su libro -bueno no conozco a muchas personas que les apasione tanto leer hasta el punto de chocarse con desconocidos-

-oye te has chocado tu conmigo- riendo un poco negó con la cabeza para darle una mirada enigmática -eres algo curiosa Yang-

-¿gracias?-

Escuchando la suave risa de Blake se contagió y ambas terminaron riendo hasta que consiguieron parar -hacia mucho que no me reía-

-no pareces una persona con falta del sentido del humor-

\- no lo soy pero últimamente no tenía ganas-

No sabía porque estaba hablando con ella de esa forma si acababa de conocerla pero esa extraña sensación de comodidad solo hacía que aumentar. Sacándola de su ensoñación el sonido del Scroll de Blake esperó terminara de hablar pero antes tan siquiera poder a decirle algo más se marchó de allí rápidamente. Era extraño que cada vez que sonara el teléfono se esfumara a toda prisa pero suponía que tenía sus misterios.

El trayecto a casa por primera vez se le hizo tan ameno que no recayó en su falta de brazo hasta que al entrar en su habitación y desnudarse de torso para arriba se vio reflejada en el espejo. Tendría que estar acostumbrada a la imagen que le devolvía pero su mente se divertía haciendo que en ocasiones inconscientemente apareciera el resto de su brazo en su reflejo, aun tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

-hey pequeño- cogiendo la pelota que había traído Zwei se sorprendió del tacto rugoso que tenia, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era un papel arrugado.

En la cocina Ruby preparaba un plato de pasta cuando un grito de su hermana le hizo correr y prácticamente chocarse contra ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Sorprendida se dejó abrazar por su hermana que sonriendo feliz agitaba un papel. Cuando vio un número escrito en él su confusión solo hizo que incrementar, no entendía que sucedía pero ver a Yang en ese estado le contagio la alegría.

-es su teléfono-

No quería decir que fuera a llamarla pero ya tenía una forma de contactar con ella y había podido comprobar que siempre llevaba su Scroll encima. La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando paso a una chica con el cabello blanco que nada más entrar se quito los zapatos masajeándose los tobillos. Al ver la cara de felicidad de las dos hermanas frunció el ceño sin comprender nada.

-¿me he perdido algo?-

-solamente dile a Pyrrha que el próximo día llevaré la tarea hecha-

-de acuerdo supongo…-

No tardaron en perderla de vista y quedar solas en la habitación. Azul intenso se fijó en los movimientos de la chica menor que ella que feliz tarareaba mientras preparaba la masa para hacer galletas. Sin decir nada se puso a ayudarla contagiada por la alegría que parecía irradiar en ese momento, si cabe tenía más energía que de costumbre.

-estás haciendo demasiada comida-

-pero tengo que aprovechar que el horno esta encendido-

Negando ante lo infantil que era continuaron mano a mano hasta que llego el momento de poner chocolate, con su mano para jugar un poco mancho la nariz de Ruby pero su risa se corto automáticamente cuando cogiendo su mano lamió el chocolate que resbalaba por sus dedos. Conteniendo el aliento cuando sus labios se rozaron Weiss cerró los ojos a la espera de que Ruby eliminase toda la distancia pero tardaba demasiado, al abrir los ojos vio la duda reflejada en los plateados.

-eres una idiota-

-¿yo? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?-

-¿no te das cuenta?-

Asomada por la puerta de su habitación Yang sonrió ante la escena que compartía su hermana con Weiss en la cocina. Su hermana era demasiado inocente como para comprender el verdadero motivo del enfado de Weiss, tendría que hacerle ver de alguna forma más evidente si es que era posible los sentimientos de la heredera.

-relájate un poco princesa, Ruby no es muy inteligente-

-¿tú también Yang? ¿Se puede saber que he hecho?-

-precisamente ahí está el problema hermanita-

Girando ambas la cabeza ante el resoplido de resignación de Weiss terminaron su pequeña "discusión", la joven heredera parecía derrotada al haber descuidado su siempre porte elegante acomodada en el respaldo del sofá mientras encendía la tele. Se notaba que estaba bastante cansada pero por lo visto su hermana había vuelto con las galletas.

Sintió algo dentro de ella bullir de su interior y antes de poder evitarlo las palabras salieron por su boca.

-yo que pensaba que os había pillado con las manos en la masa y resulta que estabais a punto de pasar a otra masa- la cara de desconcierto de Ruby solo aumentó cuando al ver a Weiss sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo que podía competir perfectamente con algunos de los tomates que había por la mesa.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema con charlas algo amenas sobre cómo le había ido el día a Weiss y al parecer había sido más pesado de lo que se imaginaban, a pesar de estar estudiando la carrera y trabajando en la empresa de su padre a media jornada las presiones de este para que se esforzara más no cesaban.

-no quiero que mis padres discutan ni poner en un compromiso a mi madre pero podría aunque sea intentar participar, mi padre no me hace caso y a la única persona que escucha no le apetece intervenir-

-igual lo único que quiere tu madre es ser neutral-

-lleva veintiún años siendo neutral Ruby-

Yang decidió que lo mejor era no intervenir en asuntos tan delicados pues aunque Weiss fuera su amiga no aceptaba ningún comentario referente a ese tema, la única que tenía tal privilegio era Ruby. Solamente podía esperar el momento adecuado para hacer algún giro en la conversación y que no pasara a mayores. Aprovechó que la heredera paró a beber.

-¿Qué tal lo está haciendo tu compañera?-

-es molesta-

Siendo sincera no se esperaba otra respuesta viniendo de ella, podrías ser la persona más silenciosa y tranquila del mundo que bajo la mirada de Weiss serias lo más molesto y ruidoso. Pero ahora no le llevaría la contraria.

-cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal con Pyrrha? Parece que últimamente estas mucho más alegre-

-lo cierto es que estoy mejor-

-mejor es poco tendrías que haber visto como se ha puesto por un número que había en una bola de papel-

" _Oh no"_

-Ruby-

-¿era un número de teléfono?-

Podía ver como la sonrisa de Weiss iba creciendo por segundos.

-Ruby-

-sip ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

La sonrisa ladina de Weiss no tardó en extenderse completamente y en ese preciso momento Yang supo que pagaría las consecuencias del comentario anterior.

-parece que tu hermana se encuentra los suficientemente bien como para volver a sacar su lado de rompecorazones-

-¿es eso verdad?-

No sabía porque su hermana estaba tan emocionada pero no quería que ninguna de las dos pensara nada extraño, simplemente se trataba de una chica a la que había visto dos veces. No iba a negar que la chica le atraía pero no estaba en condiciones de empezar nada y mucho menos con una chica de la que dudaba compartiera sus mismos gustos. Dudaba que alguien como ella pudiera aportarle algo que no fueran problemas.

-no es nadie, solamente una chica que conocí el otro día-

-no me puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada- haciendo como si hubiera recibido un disparo en el corazón Ruby se llevó las manos al pecho sobreactuaba con una muerte que pese a los comentarios de Weiss para que parase incluso ella encontraba divertidos. Pero su mente seguía teniendo en mente aquellos ojos dorados tan enigmáticos y felinos, una servilleta impactando en su rostro la trajo a la realidad.

-y una amiga te tiene en las nubes, no te creo Xiao Long ¿Cómo se llama?-

¿Qué debía hacer? realmente no había nada que explicar ni tan siquiera podía considerar la idea de llamarla amiga, incluso conocida podía ser demasiado dependiendo por donde se viera. Pero no había duda quería seguir conociendo a esa chica fuera de la forma que fuera.

-no tiene importancia-

-de eso nada, Ruby trae su Scroll y el papel vamos a hacer las cosas por ella-

-¿Qué?-

Haciendo gala de su característica rapidez Ruby en cuestión de segundos llegó con el móvil en la mano y el papel en la otra. Quizás si hubiera tenido los dos brazos habría bastado para atraparla y acabar con esa tontería y quitarle su Scroll pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-espera, espera - no podía arriesgarse a que le enviaran un mensaje a Blake ¿Qué pensaría ella de que tuviera su teléfono? ¿Como la miraría otra vez a la cara sin que pensara que era una especie de acosadora?- solo la he visto dos veces y tengo su teléfono porque Velvet me lo dió, la pondré en un compromiso si la llamo-

Aquello pareció hacer recapacitar a su hermana pero Weiss le quitó antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Scroll tecleando algo rápidamente -¿no crees que Velvet ya sabía a qué se arriesgaba si te lo daba? Seguramente la conozca lo suficiente como para saber que no le importaba-

Eso lo dudaba, por lo poco que había interactuado con Blake se imaginaba que no era precisamente una persona muy social pero tampoco podía negar que parecía sentirse cómoda con ella.

-te lo diré una última vez o me dices su nombre o le enviaré un mensaje que haga que tus juegos de palabras sean una tontería al lado de estos-

-Blake Belladonna-

Por unos segundos le pareció ver dudar a Weiss y que su sonrisa disminuía pero lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas. Devolviéndole el teléfono comprobó que solamente había guardado el número bajo el nombre que le había dado, era un alivio porque no sabía que hubiera hecho de haberle puesto algo.

-¡pero yo quería escribirle algo subido de tono!- dijo Ruby cruzándose de brazos dejando sorprendidas a las otras dos que la observaron incrédulas.

-podrías sacar ese lado más a menudo con Weiss a la pobre la tienes a dos velas-

Ignorando el grito de la heredera y las explicaciones de su hermana sobre el significado de lo dicho se fue de allí mientras miraba la pantalla de su Scroll algo con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Dejándose caer sobre la cama se tapó con las sabanas con una extraña sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo, antes de dormir decidió que mañana volvería a empezar a entrenar. Era momento de recuperar aunque fuera una pequeña parte de la seguridad de la que solía tener, después de todo ligado a la autoestima estaba la seguridad y verse bien pero recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que lo intentó.

* * *

Sudorosa pero con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dejó caer contra la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo alarmante y todos sus músculos parecían gritar por un poco de descanso, incluso parecía que su ausente brazo estaba agotado. Por fortuna conocía Neptune, el dueño del gimnasio así que este no había tenido inconveniente en dejar que viniera antes para empezar sus entrenamientos, no estaba segura de poder soportar la mirada constante de gente desconocida sobre ella las peores eran las de lástima.

-wow parece que alguien ha entrenado hasta el agotamiento- extendiendo una mano frente a ella Neptune con su característica aura de galán conquistador le ayudo de un tirón a levantarla.

-tenía mucho que recuperar-

-y yo me alegro de eso- por una vez pudo apreciar al joven amable que se escondía detrás de esos "encantos" - créeme me alegro mucho de ver eso- su mirada bajo descaradamente al escote de Yang y esta solamente pudo darle un puñetazo en el brazo a modo de reprimenda.

Ahora que miraba alrededor se le hacía extraño no ver al chico fauno. Sun se pasaba gran parte de la mañana en el gimnasio normalmente pero supuso que tendría cosas que hacer.

-Sun debería de estar al llegar ¿no?-

Bufando Neptune dejó de ajustar las ultimas máquinas mientras negaba con resignación - ha conocido a una chica, bueno en realidad la conoce desde hace bastante pero por fin ha decido dar el gran paso-

Aquello le sorprendió no sabía que Sun estaba en una relación tan seria. Es cierto que hacía bastante que había hablado con él pero un par de meses no era tiempo suficiente para casarse con alguien ¡pero si tenían la misma edad! - ¿pero no es un poco joven para casarse?-

-¿Cómo?- ante su fallo Neptune empezó a reírse haciendo que resonara por la vacía sala -¿Sun casarse? Eso sí que ha tenido gracia - algunas lágrimas tentaban con caer de sus ojos producto de la risa- me refiero a que por fin está decidido a pedirle salir, pero ella parece totalmente ajena a sus múltiples intentos fallidos-

"bueno no es la única, mi hermana seria otro junto contigo" pero prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos. Todos estaban hartos de ver los intentos de Neptune por conquistar a Weiss aunque ella le daba constantemente negativas por los motivos que todos menos él y su hermana sabían.

-espero que le salga bien- se alegraba de que su amigo encontrara por fin a alguien por quien mereciera la pena luchar. Ella aun esperaba ese alguien.

-¿y qué te hizo querer entrenar?-

Desconcertada tardó más de lo esperado en responder - bueno creo es hora de ir poco a poco adaptándome a mi nueva realidad - no quería entrar en detalles.

-lo entiendo-

" _no, no lo haces nadie lo podría hacer"_

-¿y no hay alguna jovencita detrás?-

Girándose para ver a quien pertenecía la voz se encontró cara a cara Sun. Había cambiado tanto la voz para parecer otra persona que no le había reconocido.

-bueno eso seria quizás un pequeño plus que sumar a mi iniciativa-

Riendo de buena gana Sun le dio un abrazo para luego separarla haciendo una mueca - podrías haberte duchado Yang me has dejado empapada la camisa-

-lo extraño es que tu estes llevando-

-tengo que impresionar a mi dama-

-oh no seas tonto no necesitas eso para impresionarme-

Tanto Yang como Sun miraron unos segundos fijamente a Neptune antes de estallar en carcajadas, esa frase con una imitación de la voz de Weiss había sido de lo mejor que había escuchado en bastante tiempo.

-bueno voy a ducharme antes de que venga alguien-

Parecía que Sun iba a añadir algo pero antes de darle tiempo a responder entró en los vestuarios. Cuando el agua caía libremente por las curvas de su cuerpo cerró los ojos permitiéndose el lujo de reflexionar tranquilamente. Ante ella pasaron esos últimos meses en los que había pasado de estar en un pozo negro a levantar la mirada y ver una luz que si quería podría alcanzar, no sería fácil y seguramente para avanzar tendría que retroceder pero por lo menos ahora salía de casa y aunque fuera evitando a la mayor cantidad de gente posible era un comienzo. Además dar privacidad a su hermana y Weiss era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas después de todo lo que la habían ayudado porque estaba segura que ellas fueron el único flotador que la mantuvo con vida en lugar de ahogarse.

El ruido de una taquilla cerrándose la distrajo y alertó haciendo que desesperada buscara la toalla pero terminara con los ojos llenos de jabón.

-mierda-

Cortando el agua sin haber abierto aun los ojos envolvió todo lo deprisa que pudo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pero no era una tarea fácil para una sola mano. Exclamando una maldición cuando la toalla cayó al suelo se agachó para buscarla, los ojos le escocían demasiado para abrirlos y buscarla. Estaba segura que si los abría estarían rojos pero no tenía claro de si seria por el mismo jabón o por la imponencia de no poder hacer algo tan sencillo como atarse la toalla.

Una mano apoyada en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo y contener un grito ¿quién estaba con ella? ¿Habían abierto ya?

-soy yo Yang-

¿Blake? Cogiendo la toalla se la envolvió sujetándola con fuerza con la mano. Pero ahora tenía un problema ¿Cómo iba a enjuagarse los ojos si no podía soltarla? Por toda respuesta sintió un poco de agua caer sobre sus ojos y después pasar una toalla húmeda por ellos. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar con claridad los dorados de Blake le devolvieron la mirada, parecía estar a analizándola detenidamente. Por fortuna pareció comprender que lo que menos necesitaba era que le preguntara como estaba.

-¿no es un poco pronto para que estes en el gimnasio?-

-he venido con Sun-

" _oh_ " aquello le provocó una ligera punzada en el pecho. Si ella había venido con su amigo suponía que debería ser la chica de la que le había hablado Neptune, poco le falto para reírse ante su mala suerte. Desde el accidente no se había interesado por nadie y cuando lo volvía a hacer resulta que era en la novia de su amigo. El silencio que se instauró entre ellas fue todo lo contrario al de aquella tarde en el parque.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, puede que no tuviera opción de ir más allá de la amistad con ella pero no por ello debía ignorarla o evitar una posible amistad pero la había ayudado en varias ocasiones y nunca había reparado en su brazo o al menos le había tratado diferente por ello, ni una pregunta había salido de sus labios en referencia a algo tan peculiar y llamativo.

-así que… ¿de qué conoces a Sun? Es tu novio-

" _Muy sutil Yang"_

-no- pronunció esas palabras demasiado seria pero con un ligero sonrojo. Cualquiera sabría como tomarse aquello -solo es un amigo-

-eso creo que él no lo tiene tan claro- había vuelto a hablar de más e incluso podría decirse que había traicionado en un segundo a su amigo pero las palabras habían salido solas.

La mirada que le dio Blake no supo como identificarla pero antes de darse cuenta su espalda estaba chocando con la pared de la ducha, ante el contraste de temperatura tuvo que ahogar un grito. Podía sentir el aroma de Blake perfectamente mientras su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho.

-me gusta la gente más interesante- notando su nariz rozar el cuello tragó saliva cuando la lengua de Blake recorrió su cuello de abajo hacia arriba -como tú- con un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja se separó dejando a una jadeante Yang en estado de shock. No comprendía que acababa de pasar pero lo que sí que comprendía es que necesitaba otra ducha de agua fría.

* * *

Una vez cambiada se acercó a sus amigos con una sensación de angustia en el estómago pues sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amigo a pesar de que ella no había iniciado nada. La mirada de Blake sobre ella la puso nerviosa pero parecía mirarla como rogando que no dijera nada, no comprendía nada pero hizo lo que rogaba.

-gracias a tus largas duchas no llegamos a final de mes- fingiendo enfado Sun le tiró a la cara un cheque donde ponía una cifra sumamente alta - lo quiero firmado e ingresado mañana a primera hora-

Un par de bromas más siguieron a esas y tras una discusión que se quedo en nada Sun carraspeó algo avergonzado mirando a Blake - esta es Blake, una amiga- la mirada que le dedico distaba mucho de ser solamente de amistad pero nadie dijo nada.

-lo sé- la mirada algo asustada de Blake se fijó en ella, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño - la he conocido antes en los vestuarios- sospechaba por donde iba el asunto y aprovechó para tentar a Blake - ha sido muy interesante… le he dado un susto que no creo que olvide nunca-

-¿Blake asustarse? Eso sí que es nuevo- los dos chicos parecían totalmente ajenos a la tensión creciente entre las dos chicas por lo que pronto se fueron a preparar las cosas para iniciar un día de trabajo. Sospechaba que Sun no tenía ni idea de los verdaderos gustos de Blake o eso le había podido dar a entender su asustada mirada, pero no entendía porque no se lo decía a Sun cuando estaban claras sus intenciones.

-bueno creo que debería irme a casa-

-espera Yang ¿podemos hablar?-

-¿sobre qué?-

-lo de la ducha…no era yo-

Esto prometía.

-¿te refieres a cómo has marcado el territorio?-

Notó como se tensaba ante esa expresión -si… ¿podemos hacer como que no ha pasado?-

¿Pero de que iba esa mujer? Primero le tentaba y ahora pretendía hacer como que nada había pasado, todo esto solo le causaba una gran confusión pero terminó cediendo ante la mirada de Blake. Apretando la mano de Blake intentó ignorar de nuevo el escalofrió que la recorrió ante la intensa mirada dorada y la sensación de sus pieles tocándose. Un contacto tan leve y a la vez tan intenso.

-está bien pero con una condición ¿puedo hablarle a Pyrrha sobre ti?-

-¿Quién?-

 **( &&&)**

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia miraba los cuadros de las paredes mientras el sonido del bolígrafo deslizándose por la hoja provocaba ligeras contracciones en sus felinas orejas, su cola daba ligeros golpecitos al sofá que pronto cobraron más insistencia ante el silencio generado. La mujer frente de ella parecía ajena al hecho de que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite por lo que harta de tanta espera se levantó dando una patada al sillón más cercano.

-¿Qué ocurre Shadow?-

-estoy cansada de perder el tiempo, estas sesiones son una estupidez-

-¿eso opinas?-

-si-

Cruzándose de brazos dió un par de zancadas hacia la puerta pero el cuerpo de Pyrrha se interpuso en su trayecto. Shadow gruño en voz alta mientras intentaba reunir un poco de paciencia para no despedazar a la mujer frente a ella, se sentía como una prisionera y su instinto le decía que huyera de allí cuanto antes. Con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas enseñó los colmillos mientras su cola se erizaba.

-¿quieres hacerme daño?-

-si-

-¿quieres salir de aquí?-

-si-

Puede que otra persona se asustara de esas respuestas pero Pyrrha sabía que el hecho de que le estuviera contestando era buena señal, no había perdido su conciencia aun.

-no te puedo dejar salir-

-quiero irme-

-no así-

Conteniendo el aliento cuando todo el peso de Shadow la golpeó contra la puerta para intentar apartarla dio gracias internamente por sus clases de defensa. Le costó más de lo que esperaba pero bajo ella se encontraba una jadeante, sudorosa e inmovilizada Shadow que entre gruñidos cada vez más débiles dejaba de forcejear.

-no saldrás de aquí hasta que te tranquilices-

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por lo que tras diez minutos en total silencio cuando la respiración de Shadow se calmó totalmente Pyrrha volvió a hablar.

-¿Shadow?-

No obtuvo respuesta, solo más silencio.

-¿Blake?-

Con precaución por si se trataba de una trampa se levantó hasta ayudarla a incorporarse en el suelo a una confusa Blake que miraba a su alrededor algo atemorizada. Parecía un gato asustadizo con sus orejas pegadas al cráneo y su cola enroscada en su pierna. Terminando de incorporarla del todo miró sus pupilas aliviada de ver que eran como siempre.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-yo…-

Parecía avergonzada así que con cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal más de lo necesario acaricio su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-no pasa nada, ha sido Shadow no tú-

-pero yo soy ella y eso significa que quería hacerte daño-

-escúchame Blake es cierto que sois la misma persona pero Shadow está creada por una parte irracional de ti, tú jamás harías eso-

Viendo como asentía débilmente esperó el tiempo que creyó necesario para que se calmara y dejarla ir. Intentar forzarla más de lo ocurrido solo conseguiría volver a sacar a Shadow, sin embargo le daba rabia, la sesión estaba teniendo un éxito rotundo hasta que tocaron el tema de Adam Tauro y su actual relación con Sun, antes de darse cuenta Shadow había salido a la luz.

Cerrando el expediente "Blake Belladonna" suspiró mientras enviaba un mensaje a su novio avisándole de que nuevamente llegaría más tarde, solo esperaba que no se enfadara por involucrarse tanto en su trabajo. No podía evitar sentir tanta empatía por sus pacientes y ayudarlos a toda costa. El caso de de la doble personalidad de Blake la tenia fascinada e intrigada y de verdad que le importaba la chica porque cuando era ella misma a pesar de ser una persona reservada si conseguías llegar a ella se habría mostrando cuan inteligente y misteriosa podría llegar a ser su mente, pero Shadow… era todo menos racional. Ambas personalidades en el mismo cuerpo tenían un frágil equilibrio que amenazaba con romper la mente de Blake y si aquello ocurría quien sabe las consecuencias. Aún le sorprendía como un hecho traumático podía cambiar a una persona de tal forma…

Eso le recordaba al caso de Yang Xiao Long, una joven que tras perder medio brazo en un trágico accidente donde trabajaba entre otros factores desarrolló el miedo al abandono hasta límites insospechados por no hablar de cómo desapareció su autoestima y propio autoconcepto junto con el brazo. Era un caso complicado pero estaba obteniendo resultados más rápidos de lo esperado, incluso había vuelto a realizar esos entrenamientos de antes del accidente y según le contaba ahora salía a la calle, si bien aun evitaba a la gente se sentía orgullosa de sus progresos. Pero algo le inquietaba, cuando le dijo que había conseguido ampliar su círculo de amistades jamás de pensó que el nombre de esa chica sería el de Blake, una persona con tendencia a huir cuya doble personalidad la convertía en un ser despiadado no era la mejor opción para Yang. Pero ella creía en el destino y si este las ha juntado sería por algo.

Por primera vez odió el hecho de la confidencialidad en su trabajo porque al tener a las dos como pacientes sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Yang hacia Blake pero no podía decir nada. Solo podía a aconsejar a Blake de que si empezaba algo con Sun fuera porque de verdad sentía algo por él, no por el hecho de sentirse en deuda por lo ocurrido con Adam.

Todo esto abocaba a un peligroso triángulo amoroso claramente desequilibrado que al margen de los sentimientos del chico no sabía cómo podría afectar a sus propias pacientes. Terminando de recoger todo salió por la puerta dispuesta a recompensar a Jaune por la larga espera.

* * *

 **¡He terminado los exámenes! Ahora dispongo más tiempo de escribir y que mejor forma que con una nueva historia.**

 **No voy a dejar mi otra historia incompleta pero esta apareció como un flash en mi mente y sin darme tenia escrito el primer capítulo.**

 **Si os ha gustado o no dejar algún comentario ^^ gracias por vuestro tiempo**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Winter is here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Negrita"** =pensamiento de Shadow

= recuerdo.

* * *

Acariciando la cabeza del felino con cariño esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa cuando este ronroneando se restregó contra la palma de su mano. Pyrrha le había recomendado tener una mascota para volver a familiarizarse con la sensación de tener a alguien esperando por ti, seguramente mucha gente pensaría que un simple gato no era esa compañía adecuada pero debía de reconocer que desde que Gambol estaba en su vida la soledad de su casa era más amena. El hecho de que ella fuera un gato fauno también había influido en que su relación fuera inseparable.

Poniendo un poco de pienso en el cuenco de Gambol su mente viajó hacia unas semanas atrás cuando su pequeño gato cogió una intoxicación alimenticia. Sabía que eso había sido obra de Shadow y aunque ella no pudiera controlar cuando aparecía eso no le hacía sentir menos culpable. Odiaba esa parte de ella que se divertía con el dolor ajeno y no encontraba ningún impedimento ya fuera moral o social para conseguir lo que quería.

Frustrada apoyó las manos en la encimera mientras un temblor muy conocido para ella se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos trató de controlarse pero era demasiado tarde, la mirada salvaje que le devolvió su reflejo fue suficiente para saber que Shadow había salido.

Como si Gambol lo hubiera notado dejó su comida a mitad y después de bufarle con el pelaje erizado huyó hacia algún escondite seguro. Aquello le hizo gracia, ese estúpido gato se pensaba que estaría a salvo bajo alguna cama o en algún rincón oscuro.

-¿sabes bola de pelo? Algún día descubriré cuál es tu escondite y le dejaremos una sorpresa muy divertida a Blake-

Divertida observó el cuenco mientras mil y una formas de envenenarlo se pasaban por su mente, como le gustaría ver la cara de desconcierto y culpabilidad de Velvet al pensar que Gambol estaba muerto por un diagnóstico fallido. Le molestaba de sobre manera que Blake tratara de eliminarla con tanto ahínco así que cuando salía aprovechaba el tiempo de formas muy divertidas.

Revisando los últimos mensajes del Scroll de Blake entró en varias conversaciones interesantes, en una de ellas Sun le preguntaba de forma demasiado insistente para su gusto si quería ir a ver una película. Para su regocijo Yang le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo. No se molestó en reprimir la carcajada que salió de sus labios mientras le confirmaba a Yang que iría y a Sun le decía lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él pero que tenía que hacer un favor a una amiga. Si tenía suerte Yang se enteraría de que solamente era un "favor" para Blake.

-parece que tengo planes más divertidos, no me esperes despierto Gambol-

En cuanto divisó la chaqueta marrón de Yang a lo lejos sonrió de forma gatuna enseñando ligeramente los colmillos consiguiendo llamar la atención de varias personas. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerró el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y sonrió de forma cálida a Yang.

-¿Cómo es que me quieres invitar tu? Pensaba que preferías guardar tu dinero-

-bueno- la expresión que puso le recordó a uno de esos detestables niños atrapados en mitad de una travesura - lo cierto es que tengo un descuento, ya sabes por comer pizza-

-me lo imaginaba- obligándose a sonreír de forma amable esperó a que comprara las entradas mientras recorría lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada. Puede que le faltara medio brazo pero sin duda lo suplía con otros atributos. Relamiéndose los labios se imaginó lo delicioso que tendría que estar el sabor de su piel mezclado con el de la sangre…Casi tuvo que contener un jadeo por su ávida imaginación. Estaba claro que para el cuerpo de Blake no le era indiferente, es más podía garantizar que a la misma Blake le resultaba irresistible, ventajas de compartir un mismo cuerpo y mente.

-¿Blake? ¿Estás bien?- el rostro de Yang reflejaba preocupación así que fingió un ligero mareo sonriendo internamente cuando esta la abrazó a ella en un intento para mantener su equilibrio.

-si- masajeando sus sienes entrecerró los ojos un poco - creo que no me ha sentado bien la comida-

-pero eso no es motivo para ponerte así-

Disfrutando del sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de Yang cuando se acercó a su oído susurro de forma lenta y grave - ¿debería entonces culparte por ser la cusa?- sin esperar respuesta cogió las palomitas de un encargado que las miraba perplejo regalándole antes un guiño a Yang. Una vez sentadas en la última fila pudo apreciar como el cuerpo de su acompañante seguía tenso por lo sucedido minutos antes, como le divertía tener ese poder sobre la rubia.

-¿ocurre algo?-

Dando un respingo en su asiento como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia Yang negó con la cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida -solo estaba pensando en algo- removiendo la pajita nerviosamente sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora - ¿Qué tal con Sun?-

Suspirando se dejó caer contra el respaldo, maldita rubia leal a sus amigos - como siempre, no para de insistir en que tengamos una cita- aunque fue unos segundos observó el cambio en el rostro de Yang.

 **"Así que estás pensando en portarte mal Xiao Long"** quizás toda su diversión solo había hecho que empezar.

-la verdad es que siempre ha sido un cabezón pero estoy segura de que te tratara de maravilla si le das una oportunidad-

-no se- haciendo una pausa cogió un par de palomitas mirando la pantalla donde proyectaban los anuncios previos a la película - aunque es muy buen chico siento que falta algo- los ojos violetas la enfocaron con atención mientras ella seguía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Al ver que no seguiría hablando Yang se centró en la película que empezaban a proyectar aparentemente menos tensa que antes pero un par de roces involuntarios con sus manos haría que no disfrutara. Je, parece que la película pasaría de drama a comedia para ella.

Estirando sus piernas ligeramente entumecidas por la postura en cuanto terminó la película se levantó seguida de una emocionada Yang. Debía admitir que la película había estado a punto de sacarle alguna lágrima pero la actitud nerviosa de Yang cuando se rozaban lo evitaba automáticamente.

-no entiendo cómo ha podido dejar a su amiga atrás e irse con él-

-la vida no es siempre de color rosa Yang-

Suspirando sonoramente pareció meditar con una mueca -¿no crees que eso ya lo sé?-

-no debería haber dicho eso- agachó la mirada centrándose en las botas de Yang -lo siento-

Negando la rubia de cabellos dorados tomó su mano suavemente - se que no te referías a ello pero no puedo evitar pensarlo-

Por un segundo casi flaqueó ante la sonrisa triste y cansada de Yang pero una corriente de aire frío le produjo una recreación mental de una situación de humillación que no podía dejar pasar. Encogiéndose sobre si misma castañeó los dientes. Como esperaba Yang no tardó en darse cuenta y ofrecerle su chaqueta dejando a la vista la camisa doblada por la mitad de manga donde debería estar su brazo.

-no puedo aceptarla, así estas muy… - como si le costase hablar fijó su mirada en el hueco de su manga.

-no te preocupes, yo no la necesito ¿Qué son unas miradas extrañas comparadas con que no enfermes?-

 **" _por favor ¿puede existir alguien más penoso? ¿Ni si quiera una pizca de humillación? Que pérdida de tiempo_ "**

Pero ya tenía su chaqueta así que no podía quejarse. Inconscientemente cuando sintió el olor de Yang alrededor de ella inspiró fuertemente. La acción no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las dos. El resto del camino fue entre conversaciones triviales y silencios cómodos hasta que la lluvia las sorprendió cuando apenas quedaban un par de manzanas hasta la casa de Blake. Resguardadas de la lluvia en el patio de su edificio miraban la lluvia caer con gesto de fastidio por parte de Yang.

-podrían haber avisado los del tiempo-

-pues sí, no me hace mucha gracia mojarme-

-como a un gato-

\- ¡¿No te gusta el agua?! ¡Eres como un puto gato! - un golpe tras otro a su estómago le hizo vomitar el poco contenido que tenia dentro de él mientras pedía ayuda a gritos. Cuando las patadas empezaron a sus costillas la falta de aire le impidió hablar más e impotente sintió como manos bruscas se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Aquello junto con el reciente recuerdo le hizo mirarla bruscamente mientras sus orejas se pegaban bajo el gorro a su cuero cabelludo, un frío sudor empezó a recorrerle la espalda. Casi con temor permaneció en silencio con la respiración cortada.

-¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?- ajena al estado de su amiga Yang seguía mirando la lluvia mientras pensaba como llegaría a casa sin empaparse. El ligero balanceo a su izquierda le hizo reaccionar justo en el momento en que Blake caía de rodillas al suelo.

Reaccionando con rapidez puso su brazo alrededor del cuello mientras la obligaba a caminar hacia su casa sintiendo la impotencia de no poder cogerla en brazos y llevarla dentro. Pero no era momento de lamentarse. Blake estaba semiinconsciente cuando con ayuda del portero del edificio consiguió abrir la puerta y dejarla sobre su cama, por su frente caían los mechones empapados de sudor mientras su respiración agitada se hacía cada vez más rápida.

Si es porque era imposible Yang juraría que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Recordando lo que hacía su hermana cuando le sucedían a ella fue a por un par de toallas y mojó la frente de Blake con agua mientras frotaba su espalda después de ponerla de lado. Estuvo a punto de quitarle el gorro pero recordó que por la cabeza es por donde permanecía más parte del calor y como este estaba seco lo dejó estar.

Para su sorpresa una vez se hubo calmado los brazos de Blake rodearon su cintura mientras con los ojos entrecerrados y algo dilatados por lo poco que podía apreciar la trajo más a ella con necesidad. No tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarse de sus brazos por lo que ahora se encontraba con los labios de Blake rozando su cuello mientras respiraba tranquilamente entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro con los ojos cerrados después de que cesaran los temblores. Agradecía que Blake estuviera dormida porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que habría escuchado su pulso acelerado, no recordaba en qué momento la venció el sueño pero estrechando a Blake con su brazo se dejó vencer y terminó cayendo en reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Su hermana llevaba desde el medio día sin dar señales de vida y aunque confiaba en ella le preocupaba que pudiera haber tenido algún accidente con la lluvia. A su lado Weiss la miraba mientras terminaba de rellenar unos informes que le había mandado su padre.

-¿quieres dejar de preocuparte? Tu hermana es capaz de cuidarse por sí misma -

-¡¿pero y si ha tenido un accidente?!-

-¿te habrías preocupado de la misma forma meses atrás?- sabía que había tocado un tema muy delicado pero por el bien de Ruby necesitaba que abriera los ojos - sabes que tu hermana es autosuficiente, si la proteges para siempre en una burbuja ella no será capaz de romper la suya nunca-

Llevando las manos a su rostro Ruby dejó caer la cabeza conteniendo algunos sollozos - ¿pero y si vuelve a intentarlo? No soportaría perderla a ella también-

Dejando los papeles esparcidos por la mesa rodeó con sus brazos a Ruby mientras intentaba transmitirle en un abrazo todo lo que sentía. Cuando notó que estaba más calmada tomo delicadamente su mentón haciendo que sus ojos rojos por el llanto la miraran como buscando ayuda - no volverá a pasar, tú misma has visto los progresos que ha tenido con Pyrrha- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar - incluso con Blake- avergonzada por mirar demasiado tiempo esos labios tan apetitosos volvió a ascender su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos plateados que la observaban ligeramente oscurecidos. Tuvo que tragar saliva para continuar y no cerrar la distancia -estará bien te lo prometo-

Sonriendo cuando Ruby sorbió la nariz pensó en lo adorable que estaba haciendo un gesto tan simple como ese. De pronto fue consciente de la cercanía de las dos y como sus respiraciones parecían haberse acompasado. Estaban tan cerca que podía notar la respiración de Ruby contra sus labios, cuando esta entre abrió los labios para decir algo el ruido del Scroll de Ruby les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sonrojadas de un modo que no se sabría decir quien lo estaba más cada una siguió con sus tareas mientras Ruby contestaba de forma algo robótica por el Scroll, aquello sacó una risa a ambas y les hizo relajarse momentáneamente. Notando algo peludo contra la pierna Weiss se encontró con la cabeza ladeada de Zwei que la miraba como si compartiera su pesar.

-lo sé pequeño, es una idiota - mirando como Ruby intentaba llegar a por un paquete de galletas demasiado alto para ella con saltitos rio por lo bajo cuando consiguió atraparlas con un grito de satisfacción y victoria - pero es mi idiota-

Aunque fue un poco difícil distraer totalmente la mente Ruby al final lo consiguió dando paso a una noche bastante hogareña. La manta que las rodeaba era la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a Ruby sin ser más obvia de lo que ya era. Dando un último trago del vaso de leche frunció el ceño desconcertada cuando oyó a Ruby reírse, la escena que estaban viendo desde luego no era comedia.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-de ti tonta-

No le dio tiempo a formular una respuesta mordaz cuando los labios de Ruby rozaron la comisura de los suyos para luego relamerse. Como si la hubieran congelado su respiración se atascó y temerosa miro la inocente mirada de Ruby que la miraba desconcertada como si no comprendiera porque estaba así.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que despertaba en ella? Juraría que estaba fingiendo inocencia pero para su desgracia no era así.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿umm?-

Cansada de dar tantos rodeos decidió coger al toro por los cuernos. Empujando a Ruby contra el sofá quedó encima de ella mientras los ojos plateados la miraban confundidos y algo tímidos.

-¿q-que haces?-

-lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

Por primera vez fue ella la que impidió que las palabras surgieran de los labios de Ruby y que comprendiera hasta donde las llevaba esta situación. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Ruby que sin saber que hacer se mantenía quieta, para Weiss aquello fue como un rechazo pero antes de poder separarse Ruby rodeó su cuello y la trajo más hacia ella mientras ambas cerraban los ojos. Estuvieron besándose cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que el aire hizo acto de presencia, con ambas frentes apoyadas sus sonrisas no tardaron en crecer.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada Weiss?-

Un quejido salió de parte de Ruby cuando la mano de Weiss impacto en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no te había dicho nada?! ¡Pero si la única que no se daba cuenta eras tú! - deseaba poder recriminarle todos sus esfuerzos en vano pero estaba demasiado feliz para ello. En su lugar tiró del borde del pijama de Ruby para robarle un beso que dejó a las dos de nuevo sin aliento y con ganas de más.

Una vez más tranquilas después de la confesión bastante práctica que habían hecho era momento de confesar los sentimientos que habían estado guardando en su interior por tanto tiempo, aunque no estuvieran tan ocultos por parte de Weiss. Lo que sin duda no se esperaba la heredera es que Ruby tomara la iniciativa.

-sí que lo sabia - ante la mirada de Weiss tuvo que continuar un poco apresuradamente antes de que saltara en conclusiones - pero de forma inconsciente - cogiendo la mano siempre fría de Weiss la puso sobre su pecho ignorando el sonrojo que provoco en la heredera - no podía creerme que alguien tan perfecta como tu se hubiera fijado en mi. Desde que te vi sabía que serias especial para mí y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti - estaba adorable con esa expresión avergonzada. No podía comparar la felicidad que sentía ahora mismo con nada porque sabía que jamás había experimentado algo así - se que no debería de decir todo esto porque es demasiado pronto pero es lo que siento y -

-calla de una vez idiota- suavemente tomo su rostro con las manos en un suave y lento beso donde se transmitieron sin palabras todo aquello que sentían - es cierto que eres una niña tonta, inmadura, inquieta, impaciente, imprevisible-

-estábamos en medio de una confesión ¿recuerdas?-

Ignorándola siguió - pero eres mi idiota y nunca te cambiaría por nada- notando sus ojos humedecerse no recordaba haber empleado jamás una sonrisa como aquella - estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Ruby Rose-

* * *

Notando algo peludo dar suaves toques en su mejilla despertó un tanto desorientada, cuando intentó incorporarse un brazo sujetando su cintura se lo impidió. El calor que sintió recorrer en efecto no era producto de su sueño sino de la rubia que durmiente la abrazaba contra ella mientras su respiración algo sonora escapaba de entre sus labios. Sonrojada por la abrupta cercanía intentó separarse de Yang sin despertarla pero fue inútil, más que un abrazo humano parecía de oso. A su lado Gambol observaba la escena curioso moviendo su cola lentamente ignorando la mirada de ayuda de su compañera de piso.

" _me parece que alguien se ha ganado el pienso que menos le gusta"_

Admitiendo su derrota decidió que el calor de Yang era demasiado agradable en contraste con la fría habitación así que sin darse cuenta se acurrucó más en el abrazo dejando que un sonido saliera de dentro de ella. Cerrando los ojos notó las ligeras contracciones de sus orejas ocultas bajo el gorro.

-¿estás ronroneando?-

Con los ojos rojos por acabar de levantarse Yang la soltó algo avergonzada.

-¿yo?- el pánico empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le notara, por fortuna recordó que Gambol seguía a su lado - seria él-

-ah, no te había visto pequeño-

Viendo atónita como su gato se acercaba hasta la mano de Yang y se restregaba en ella entornó los ojos, ese gato era un convenenciero. Una vez más tranquila con disimulo comprobó que ambas estaban vestidas - ¿Qué paso anoche?-

Una sonrisa danzó en los labios de Yang - suelo oír esta pregunta muy a menudo- incorporándose en la cama estiró su brazo para después rascar tas la oreja del gato - pero no paso nada puedes estar tranquila- de pronto su expresión cambió a una de preocupación - ¿estás mejor? Ayer te quedaste prácticamente inconsciente-

Tuvo que apretar los dientes ante el torrente de imágenes que de golpe aparecieron en su mente. Recordaba todas y cada una de las intenciones que tuvo Shadow y aunque le avergonzaban algunos pensamientos no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable por su trato hacia Yang. Era una de las personas más cálidas y con buen corazón que había conocido pese al poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas, no se merecía ser el objetivo de Shadow ni victima de humillaciones. Bastante había sufrido con su mutilación.

-lo siento mucho Yang-

-¿por?- el desconcierto por su disculpa era evidente.

-mi comportamiento ayer fue bastante…detestable-

Sacudiendo la mano le restó importancia mientras se acomodaba la ropa -no pasa nada, aunque siendo sincera me asustaste ¿has estado comiendo bien?-

-no te preocupes por eso-

Que siguiera preocupándose por su salud antes que echarle en cara su actitud le hizo sentir una calidez extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

Como odiaba su condición.

Levantándose fue directa al baño mientras preparaba la bañera con agua caliente ante la curiosa mirada de Yang. Una vez la tuvo lista fue a la cocina encendiendo los fogones - como compensación déjame prepárate la comida-

-no hace falta Blake en serio-

Parecía ligeramente incomoda con la situación pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de las molestias ocasionadas - de eso nada, te darás un baño y luego a comer-

-¿también me darás un masaje? De llevarte ayer creo que tengo alguna contractura- esquivando hábilmente el trapo que le lanzó a la cara rio en voz baja mientras entraba al baño.

-intenta no mirar-

Por suerte cuando Yang entró al baño entre risas no vio su sonrojo.

Mirando fijamente al espejo Yang se maldijo en voz baja por su estupidez ¿Cómo se le ocurría insinuar algo así? Por suerte Blake parecía no habérselo tomado en serio. Realmente tenía que dejar de fijarse en la futura novia de su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia ella. Lo que la desconcertaba era que en ocasiones parecía más distante con ellas y en otras como en la ducha y en el cine parecía que estuviera frente a una depredadora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza alejó esos pensamientos mientras terminaba de enjuagarse su pelo.

Con la boca prácticamente hecha agua ante la comida en su plato miró incrédula a Blake que encogiéndose de hombros comida de su plato con una sonrisa mal disimulada. No sabía que le gustaba más si la salsa que había echado a la pasta o la misma pasta en si rellena de pescado, era un combinación un tanto extraña de sabores pero una delicia para el paladar.

-no sabía que cocinabas tan bien-

-se podría decir que tengo una amplia gama de géneros literarios-

-¿entonces cuando nos chocamos era por que estabas pensando en cómo harías el atún?-

Una leve carcajada escapó de sus labios cuando Blake rodó los ojos ante su comentario pero no pasó por inadvertida la expresión divertida que por unos segundos formó. Lo cierto es que podría acostumbrarse demasiado para su gusto a compartir la comida con ella, incluso debía de admitir que le había encantado despertarse con Blake envuelta en sus brazos.

" _Brazos no, brazo"_

No supo en qué momento se terminó la comida pero la mano de Blake pasando rápidamente por enfrente de sus ojos la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Tenía que evitar esa costumbre de vivir en el pasado, pero era tan tentador volver a ellos…ahora ni si quiera podía fregar correctamente los platos sin romper nada como agradecimiento. Al parecer ante su silencio Blake percibió que algo la perturbaba porque antes de darse cuenta tenía apoyado en su regazo un libro.

-¿y esto?-

-trata sobre un hombre que con dos almas que luchan por tomar el control de su cuerpo-

Juraría que la mirada de Blake se ensombreció al decir aquello pero lo atribuyó a sus imaginaciones. Pasando el por el borde del libro el dedo intentó averiguar a ojo cuantas páginas tenía, demasiadas para su gusto pero suponía que si era tan bueno le sabrían a poco aunque su última lectura fue la obligatoria de cuando recuperaba alguna clase en la academia, no era tonta solo que le aburría estudiar. Siempre había sido una mujer de acción hasta el accidente.

-parece interesante-

-te gustará-

-¿Quién es el autor?-

-no se sabe, no hay información -

\- ¿un apodo falso?-

-si-

-yo también tenía uno- cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de la goma quemando el asfalto, el humo de los tubos de escape la sensación de su moto bajo su cuerpo mientras el pelo se agitaba contra su espalda por la velocidad… todo aquello había quedado reducido a cenizas, Bumblebee había pasado a ser un recuerdo de cenizas. Cuando abrió los ojos estos estaban humedecidos y sintió la extrema urgencia de salir de allí antes de que las emociones escaparan de su control -tengo que irme Ruby estará preocupada- ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de su hermana?

Asintiendo algo confusa por el repentino cambio de Yang le acompañó hasta la puerta -espera que busque tu abrigo- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ni darle el abrigo cuando sola en la puerta vislumbró un destello dorado marcharse a toda prisa.

Sabía que no estaba actuando acorde a lo que debería hacer pero no podía evitar esa necesidad de estar cerca de la rubia. A pesar de saber que estando con ella solo conseguiría provocarle más problemas por su afán a salir huyendo ante los problemas y porque era cuestión de tiempo que Shadow consiguiera su objetivo. Y si había algo que Blake temía más que nada era a Shadow.

Un mensaje de Sun fue la vía de escape que necesitó para detener el torrente de pensamientos. Compadeciéndose del pobre chico por el mensaje que supuestamente había enviado anteriormente accedió a verse mañana por la noche para ir a cenar algo. Si era sincera por Sun sentía algo más que amistad pero no estaba segura de que se pudiera calificar como "amor", lo que no podía negar es que en él había encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba y de no ser por él quien sabe dónde estaría actualmente. Se merecía que por lo menos le brindara una oportunidad así que tras teclear una respuesta pulsó enviar y mientras esperaba la respuesta se cambio para salir a correr un rato. Era su vía de escape de su mundo junto la lectura y la escritura. A penas unos segundos antes de salir le llegó la confirmación de Sun, por un segundo deseó que el nombre del contacto hubiera sido otro.

* * *

-me ha sorprendido que decidieras venir Yang ¿ha ocurrido algo?-

Dejándose caer sobre el sofá como un peso muerto pasó su mano por la cara con fuerza, como si hubiera algo que le costara asimilar. Pyrrha se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un silencioso apoyo que Yang agradeció internamente.

-estaba a punto de tener una crisis-

-¿Por qué?-

-estaba con Blake y algo me ha hecho recordar el accidente y todo lo que he perdido- era chocante ver a alguien como Yang tan hundida, más cuando había conseguido hacer tantos progresos en esos meses. No tenía permitido establecer contacto con sus pacientes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario pero fue incapaz de permanecer impasible ante su estado. Acercándola a ella dejóo que llorara apoyada en su hombro mientras se limitaba a estar allí para ella.

Una vez se hubo calmado sonrió cálidamente a Yang y esperó pacientemente a que le contara todo lo sucedido. No le contó el accidente pero si como había llegado a ese estado y como la situación que tanto temía que podía llegar a suceder con Blake cada vez se confirmaba más - Yang entiendo lo que ha pasado pero no puedes dejar que tu pasado te domine- sabia que lo dicho a continuación seria duro pero era lo que necesitaba oír - jamás podrás volver a ser la misma pero al igual que tu nadie lo conseguirá jamás, lo que si depende de ti es como vivas tu vida - apretando tu mano de forma suave pero firme espero a que sus ojos la enfocaran - el destino está forjado pero depende de ti como conseguirlo-

Le preocupaba que se mantuviera tanto rato en silencio pero no mostraba ningún síntoma de shock o crisis. Limitándose a estar a su lado en silencio le sorprendió que Yang estableciera esta vez el contacto dándole un abrazo tan necesitado y agradecido que tuvo que reprimir unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

-gracias por todo Pyrrha, siento haberte juzgado tan mal al principio-

-no hay nada que disculpar Yang -

El simple hecho de que hubiera preferido venir a su consulta en lugar de encerrarse era un progreso a pasos agigantados en su caso. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocérselo, sacando una tarjeta de dentro de su bolso sonrió ante la expresión de Yang al no entender nada. En la tarjeta aparecía un joven lanzando una pizza al aire junto con un teléfono y dirección.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-bueno Weiss me dijo que te gustaba la pizza y mi novio tiene una pizzería, si vas allí di que es de mi parte y la casa invita-

No tardó en ver un atisbo de la sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver, con pequeños detalles como estos es como sabia que se ganaba a Yang e independientemente de si era su paciente tras toda su historia había visto lo mucho que valía como persona y sabia que quería a alguien así en su vida. Pero el protocolo era firme e inquebrantable pero si por una de las casualidades del destino se encontraban fuera de allí no habría ningún problema.

-¿tu novio? No sabía que tenías uno-

-bueno lo cierto es que me costó bastante- percibió el interés de Yang por lo que se apresuró a aclarar que no diría nada más - aquí estamos para hablar de tus problemas no de los míos-

-¿esquivando preguntas incomodas señorita Nikos?-

-¿ahora eres tú la psicóloga?-

-no estoy lo suficientemente entera para ello-

No supo que expresión debió de tener y durante unos segundos que duró el silencio temió haber cruzado una fina línea pero la risa de Yang le bastó para relajarse. Antes de darse cuenta se había unido a las carcajadas de la rubia.

-tendrías que haber visto tu cara- limpiándose un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano por la risa guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo - ¿y hay alguna hora en específico para ir a la pizzería?-

Lanzando un breve mirada a su agenda y luego el reloj en su muñeca asintió casi imperceptiblemente - lo cierto es que a las nueve y media suele sacar una orneada recién hecha. Pero tengo entendido que mañana quiere estrenar una nueva pizza-

-entonces mañana estaré a esa hora allí-

-perfecto-

Aun habían temas que trabajar sobre su tratamiento pero no la forzaría, no quería correr el riesgo de que Yang retrocediera y seguramente establecer contacto con ella fuera de allí le ayudaría a ver qué significaba más que un billete como ella misma se definió tiempo atrás. Sin embargo una vez la rubia se hubo marchado rebuscó entre sus archivos el nombre de Blake Belladonna, si lo que le había contado Yang era cierto hacia bien en pensar que era como si fuera dos personas pero jamás pensaría lo acertada que estaba con aquel pensamiento a no ser que la misma Blake se lo confirmara. Pero el hecho de que Shadow hubiera estado tanto tiempo ocupando su cuerpo últimamente era muy preocupante teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se había planteado reducirle la medicación.

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Era tan sorprendente lo totalmente contrarias que eran sus personalidades que su caso la absorbió durante mucho tiempo, por fortuna Jaune estuvo allí para ayudarla a dejar los problemas del trabajo y dedicarse a vivir su vida fuera. Cuando hubo terminando con su último paciente se obligó a dejar aparcados sus problemas en el despacho e ir a ver Jaune, aun no le había comentado lo de Yang y aunque no pensaba que pudiera poner trabas prefería comentarlo.

Después de perder veinte minutos buscando un hueco en el aparcamiento la poca tranquilidad que había reunido salió disparada en cuanto vio a tanta gente dentro del local, se alegraba de que le fuera tan bien pero honestamente echaba de menos un poco de intimidad. Dejando las cosas en la mesa la oficina de Jaune fue recibida por una energética Nora que con una torre de platos iba de mesa en mesa, en la cocina Ren estaba ocupado terminando de hacer varias pizzas a la vez. Ambos le dedicaron un pequeño saludo antes de seguir con sus cosas.

-pensaba que llegarías más tarde-

Ver a su novio con el pelo manchado de harina le parecía adorable, tras sacudírselo beso su mejilla suavemente mientras examinaba rápidamente la cocina. Debía admitir que para ser solo Ren y Nora sus únicos empleados funcionaban de maravilla, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que Ruby Rose les sería de gran ayuda.

-he salido antes- Jaune suspiró un poco al ver la mirada de Pyrrha y como se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-nada-

\- Pyrrha…-

Negando con la cabeza cogió un poco de tomate de un plato y se lo puso en la punta de la nariz para restarle importancia. Estaban bastante ocupados así que esperaría a comentarle lo de Yang - ¿puedo ayudar?-

-bueno la verdad es que la energía de Nora no ayuda mucho a tener los niños bajo control-

-entendido-

Cogiendo los platos indicados para esa mesa atendió a lo que ella calificó como una manada de lobos hambrientos que en cuanto vieron la comida se lanzaron sobre ella como si no hubiera un mañana. El resto del servicio pese a la afluencia del lugar fue rápido y sin problemas por lo que a la hora de cerrar aunque agotados ya estaba todo en orden y listo para el día siguiente. Mientras una acaramelada Nora jugaba a manchar de tomte a Ren se sentó junto a Jaune jugando con el contenido de su vaso y la pajita.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-lo sé pero yo… lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Ah bueno creo que ya lo entiendo-

-no era mi intención pero ha pasado por cosas muy duras y he pensado que le vendría bien desconectar-

Parecía algo descontento con la noticia pero rápidamente volvió a la expresión de siempre -no me importa que te preocupes por tus pacientes pero lo que no quiero es que te vuelva a absorber el trabajo-

-no pasará, no de nuevo-

Notando su mano ser suavemente apretada se sintió afortunada de contar con un chico como él a su lado. Cuando sus labios se unieron en un suave beso sintió que no había un lugar donde quisiera estar más que allí.

-¿y quién nuestra famosa invitada de honor? ¿Yang o Blake?-

-Yang-

-la hermana de Ruby ¿no?-

No le extraño que enseguida recordara quién era pues él y Ruby en cuanto se conocieron conectaron de forma inmediata.

-sí pero no está muy cómoda entre multitudes así que había pensado hacer algo más íntimo-

-es decir invitar a Weiss, su hermana, nosotros y flower power-

-sé que es mucho pedir y lo siento pero-

-he dicho que no te disculpes, mañana está reservado no hay problema-

-pero perderás a tus clientes-

Negando con la cabeza sonrió ampliamente -últimamente estabas muy extraña así que llevo una semana sin hacer reservas esperando algo así-

Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó encima de él besándole a modo de agradecimiento pero pronto el inocente beso terminó con ella sentada en su regazo con uno mucho menos inocente y mucho más intenso.

-ejem Ren y yo nos vamos -

Guiñándoles un ojo tiró de la camisa de Ren para sacarlo rápidamente de allí. En cuanto se quedaron a solas tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada correctamente caminó moviendo sus caderas hasta volver a sentarse sobre las piernas de un tímido Jaune que balbuceando intentaba no mirar al escote recién descubierto. Pero fue imposible cuando Pyrrha apoyando sus manos en ambas mejillas le hizo mirarlo para después fijarse en su mirada.

Lo único que vio Jaune antes de dejarse llevar por una "intensa cena" fue unos ojos verdes ardiendo en puro deseo. Parece que mañana tendría que ir antes de abrir para ordenar todo.

* * *

Dese luego cuando llegó a casa lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a su hermana siendo envuelta por los brazos de cierta heredera en una postura que distaba mucho de ser solamente de amistad ¿habría ocurrido por fin? ¿O simplemente se habían dejado llevar por un sueño inconsciente? Fuera como fuere sacando su Scroll asegurándose de tenerlo en silencio sacó una foto por la que estaba segura podría conseguir varios sonrojos de Weiss y con suerte de la inocente de su hermana. Acariciando a un contento Zwei que ladraba contento de verlo tosió sonoramente para despertar a ambas chicas que exaltadas dieron un bote en el sofá antes de incorporarse apresuradamente con las mejillas algo acaloradas.

-ya era hora de que os levantarais pequeñas tortolitas- un empujón por parte de Weiss corto de golpe su risa. Trasvillando consiguió mantener el equilibrio - ¿pero qué te pasa?-

-¿no sabes lo preocupada que estaba Ruby? podrías haberle enviado un mensaje por lo menos. Eres una irresponsable, una cabeza hueca, una…-

-déjalo Weiss- apoyando su cabeza en su hombro la envolvió entre sus brazos - tenias razón con lo que me dijiste ayer-

Un momento.

Las manos entrelazadas de su hermana y Weiss, la forma en que su hermana la estaba abrazando… Con un grito de alegria abrazó a su sorprendida hermana para después mirar fijamente a la heredera - si le haces daño a mi hermana ni siquiera todo el dinero de tu familia te podrá salvar de mi ira ¿entendido?- tragando saliva Weiss asintió con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pocas veces había visto a Yang así.

-te prometo que la cuidaré en todo momento-

-más te vale- la sonrisa de las dos fue suficiente para saber que hacia lo correcto - y más vale que te calientes esas manos no quiero que congeles ciertas zonas de mi hermana-

Se había pasado pero valía la pena para ver la cara de Weiss, como balbuceaba mientras intentaba evitar responder a una Ruby deseosa de saber el significado de esa frase. Simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero ver a su hermana tan feliz era suficiente para ella, no mentiría si dijera que tenía una envidia sana de lo que había conseguido pese a ser más joven que ella pero si algo había comprendido recientemente es que no era tarde para ella.

Unos ojos dorados y cabello negro aparecieron en su mente.

No. Tenía que olvidarse de Blake. Era la futura novia de su amigo.

-me alegro mucho por vosotras dos- solo esperaba que ese amor que desprendían fuera algo duradero y no producto de un momento pasajero, pero las miradas que se dedicaban la una a la otra sin darse cuenta hablaban por si solas. A estas horas el gimnasio estaba cerrado y aunque Sun le había dado una copia de las llaves no quería abusar de su confianza, además mejor ir mañana y así hacer hueco para la cena que supuestamente había preparado el novio de Pyrrha.

Mientras tanto en el comedor el dúo rojo y blanco discutían sobre que hacer mañana. Ruby quería ir a un parque de atracciones que había llegado hace un par de semanas pero Weiss prefería hacer algo más sofisticado como ir a ver un museo de arte, finalmente término cediendo ante una mirada de cachorrito que Ruby le dedicó no sin antes prometerle que la próxima vez irían a un museo.

Claro que formaban una pareja curiosa y diferente pero como se dice por ahí los polos opuestos se atraen. Weiss mirando el mensaje entrante de Pyrrha no tardó en confirmar que iría con Ruby pero aún seguía pensando que contestar sobre invitar a Blake ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando había comprobado de primera mano su inestabilidad? Sabía que era paciente de Pyrrha porque se cruzaron accidentalmente al salir y aunque su amiga no le había contado nada sobre ella la había estado observando desde que entró a trabajar en la compañía de su padre. Sospechaba que era la que filtraba la información de las "transiciones" no tan limpias de su padre pero lo que más le preocupaba era como a veces parecía una persona completamente diferente. Yang era la hermana de Ruby y como era lógico pese a ser una cabeza hueca se preocupaba por ella y no quería que pasara nada. Por no mencionar lo que significaría que ambas descubrieran que iban a la misma psicóloga.

¿En que estaba pensando Pyrrha?

Ahora lo que tendría que pensar era una excusa para no ir a la cena de negocios con los compañeros de su padre. Estaba harta de ser incluida en un mundo que no quería pero debía de asumir su papel en la empresa y desgraciadamente no tenía más remedio si no quería perder el apellido.

-estas seria-

-no pasa nada, solo que no me creo que por fin te tenga-

-pues es verdad tontita- besando sus labios suavemente acarició su mejilla trazando lentamente la fina cicatriz que prácticamente el maquillaje ocultaba -no deberías taparla-

Para Weiss no era cómodo nada relacionado con su cicatriz pero por algún extraño motivo si era Ruby quien la tocaba se sentía cómoda. Cerrando los ojos sintió el recorrido que delicadamente trazaban las yemas de los dedos. En cuanto sintió sus labios recorrerla lentamente contuvo el aliento, sus respiraciones se agitaron y antes de darse cuenta se encontraban caminando entre golpes hacia la habitación de Ruby sin romper el beso. Las hábiles manos de Ruby no tardaron en levantar la camisa de una sorprendida Weiss.

-¿no se suponía que tú eras la inocente?-

-hay cosas que ni yo puedo pasar por alto-

Disfrutando de las vistas de una despeinada y recostada Ruby encima de ella no evitó que sus manos se internaran y enredaran en su pelo atrayéndola más hacia ella ahogando un gemido en su boca cuando notó como mordía su labio inferior. Separando los labios gimió en la boca de Ruby en el momento que sus lenguas se encontraron danzando la una contra la otra mientras el calor de sus cuerpos empezaba a crear un sudor excitante. Pero como si acabara de despertar de un sueño reprimiendo un gemido cuando Ruby empezó a besar entre sus pechos con toda su fuerza de voluntad y para el desconcierto de la menor la separó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-tu hermana está en la otra habitación -

Ruby dejándose caer a su lado con un sonoro gruñido de frustración se llevó las manos a la cara conteniendo una especie de grito. Para ella tampoco era fácil cortar de golpe pero debía de admitir que por mucho que quisiera no debían de ir tan rápido, se habían confesado apenas unas horas antes no podían ir directamente a eso cuando aún no habían formalizado la relación. Porque estaban en una ¿no?

Notando la mano de Ruby descender por su costado peligrosamente la detuvo en el momento justo dándole una mirada desaprobatoria, pero la mirada que el dio a cambio la ablandó lo suficiente para pasarlo por alto.

-¿no podemos seguir un poco más?-

-créeme que no hay nada que quiera más pero preferiría tener más intimidad- la confesión vino acompañada con un ligero sonrojo en ambas.

-está bien- abrazándola con fuerza contra ella pegó sus cuerpos mientras la miraba inocentemente. Aunque sus movimientos distaban mucho de serlo.

-Ruby-

Ignorándola acomodó su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-Ruby- cuando intentó colar una pierna entre las suyas Weiss le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que la mirara -he dicho que no-

-pero si solo quería dormir abrazada a ti-

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Tirando una toalla hacia la rubia que sudorosa terminaba su sesión diaria de ejercicio ágilmente esquivó el guante que esta le tiraba. Estaba contento de ver que su amiga poco a poco volvía a ser la de antes pero notaba cierta incomodad entre los dos que no comprendía, como si en ocasiones no tolerara su presencia.

-así que… ¿he hecho algo?-

-¿tú?- cerrando la botella de plástico negó con la cabeza - no me hagas caso -

Sun no creyó sus palabras pero sabía que en ocasiones no había que insistir. Poniéndose a su lado le hizo en gesto para empezar un combate amistoso que se resolvió con un empate algo raspado. Exhausto Sun se dejó caer al suelo acercándose una botella de agua con la cola.

-pensaba que te podría vencer ahora-

-con un brazo menos-

Incorporándose de golpe miro al suelo avergonzado y balbuceando al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas -no quería decir eso-

-tranquilo- aunque algo forzada esbozó una sonrisa - es la verdad y cuando antes la acepte mejor-

La tensión era palpable así que Sun en un erróneo intento cambió de tema -he quedado con Blake- el cuerpo de Yang se tensó ante el nombre- por fin ha aceptado una cita-

-me alegro por ti-

No mentía pero le era imposible compartir la felicidad que debería de haber sentido de ser otra persona su futura pareja. Recogiendo sus cosas escuchó pacientemente la cena que tenía planeada para esa noche, no pasó por alto el brillo de sus ojos cuando relataba lo mucho que esperaba que le gustara a Blake.

-como ayer le hizo un favor a una amiga tuve que cambiar los planes e idear uno nuevo pero creo que este será mucho mejor-

-¿un favor?-

-sí, eso me dijo ¿ocurre algo?- la reacción de Yang le dejó algo perplejo al ver como mascullaba y lanzaba su bolsa al suelo en un arranque de ira.

-perdona pero tengo que irme-

Si añadir nada más dejó a su confundido amigo con una extraña sensación ¿sería ella la amiga con la que estuvo Blake? Si era así no entendía porque se había enfadado. Era un poco extraña la relación que tenían entre ellas pero suponía que simplemente no terminaban de encajar.

Lástima. Él pensaba que se llevarían bien.

Quería ir detrás de su amiga pero a estas alturas estaría duchándose así que no era una opción, si tenía suerte se encontraría con ella antes de que se marchara. Revisando la maquinaria divisó el cabello azulado de Neptune que con unas marcadas ojeras se dejó caer contra la mesa de recepción con un sonoro bostezo.

-¿alguna conquista?-

-si- sonriendo orgulloso infló el pecho marcando músculo - una de tantas hasta que Weiss me haga caso-

Ya ni recordaba las veces que habían mantenido esa misma conversación pero por insistir que no quedara - debes olvidarte de ella es una apuesta perdida-

-se podría decir lo mismo de ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿no has visto como se miran?-

No entendía a que se refería pero por algún extraño motivo sintió como si dentro de él si comprendiera el significado oculto de sus palabras.

\- Yang y Blake ¿en serio no te habías dado cuenta? -

Apretando su puño con fuerza rechinó los dientes mientras bruscamente le mandaba callar. No estaba para tonterías, esa noche tenía una cita con la chica que tanto le gustaba y unas palabras desde el despecho de Neptune no se la arruinarían.

-haré como que no he escuchado nada-

Sin embargo antes de darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos esperando que la rubia saliera ¿Por qué estaba allí si no creía en las palabras de Neptune? La cara de Yang cuando se lo encontró con esa expresión de turbación fue cuanto menos de sorpresa. Esperando pacientemente a que su amigo hablara de acomodó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿querías algo?-

Como si despertara de un trance negó con la cabeza dejándole pasar - solo son tonterías pero da igual olvídalo-

Dejando algo perpleja a Yang se marchó a paso apresurado. La rubia no creía que las cosas fueran tan simples pero si Sun no le había dado más importancia ella no era quien para dársela.

Caminando por la transcurrida calle no podía pasar el hecho de saber que para Blake no había sido más que un favor estar con ella resultaba especialmente doloroso. Precisamente por evitar situaciones así no había querido ampliar su círculo desde el accidente pero en la vida se aprendía a base de golpes. Solo esperaba que dejaran de ir todos hacia ella.

Como si se tratara de un juego cruel y sádico del destino bajo la atenta mirada dorada permaneció inmóvil unos segundos antes de pasar por su lado, pero una firme mano agarrando la suya bastó para detenerla.

-tengo prisa-

-¿tanta como para ni siquiera saludarme?-

Evitando todo contacto visual se soltó con un movimiento seco conteniendo la rabia que empezaba a sentir - hola y adiós-

-no hace falta que seas tan borde-

Se estaba empezando a cansar de jugar al gato y el ratón, si no quería tener nada con ella lo aceptaba, si quería que solamente fueran amigas también lo haría porque por encima de ella iban los sentimientos de su amigo. Pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar era ese tira y afloja en el que la tentaba pero no hacía nada, ni ella ni Sun de merecían algo así.

-¿puedes dejar de jugar?-

 _solo sirves para jugar maldita gata estúpida_

-¿Cómo?-

Apartando su pelo un poco cambió de peso la pierna - si vas a empezar a salir con Sun olvídate de mí-

-no entiendo que tiene que ver eso contigo-

De donde sacó las fuerzas para controlarse no lo sabía - mira puede que me falte medio brazo pero mi cerebro está intacto- mirando alrededor se percató de que el tono de voz junto con su respuesta llamó la atención de varias personas por lo que la arrastró hasta un callejón a salvo de miradas ajenas - no sé qué juego te traes entre manos pero si piensas que me estás haciendo algún favor estas equivocada - haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras percibió el efecto que tuvieron sobre Blake.

-y-yo no… - Blake notaba como su lengua pesaba y las palabras no salían, de verdad que le gustaría poder explicarle que no era así pero no podía, no sin rebelarle quien era Shadow.

" **parece que alguien ha hablado con Sun"**

Ignorando a Shadow intentó volver a hablar pero sus intentos fallidos no hicieron más que enfurecer a Yang.

-no esperaba menos-

" **mira el dolor en sus ojos"**

-solo te pido que me dejes tranquila y no le hagas daño a Sun-

" **disfruta el dolor que hemos causado"**

-cállate- dejando enmudecida a Yang a la par que sorprendía y confusa agarró su cabeza notando como su orejas se retorcían bajo el lazo en medio de la crisis. El movimiento no paso desapercibido para Yang que olvidando su enfado la zarandeó buscando que reaccionara, ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre el tema y averiguar que había bajo su lazo más adelante.

Blake no supo si fue Shadow que tomó el poder de su cuerpo o fue ella misma pero pegando a Yang contra la pared unió bruscamente sus labios con rabia y desespero. Mordiendo con fuerza su labio consiguió que los labios de Yang se separaran en un gemido de dolor para inmediatamente invadir con su lengua la boca de la rubia. Era un beso cargado de frustración, rabia y deseo, tanto que Yang seguía atónita sin poder procesar lo que ocurría. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a responderle apenas pudo reunir la fuerza necesaria para separarla de ella jadeando mientras observaba los ojos dorados hambrientos y pasaba por sus labios hinchados la mano.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-

No sabía cómo sentirse… de todas las formas en que se había imaginado besar a Blake nunca habría esperado que fuera de esa forma. Se sentía confusa y herida, muy herida.

Por toda respuesta Blake huyó de allí dejándola con una sensación de angustia y culpabilidad creciente en su interior ¿Cómo había podido engañar a su amigo así? ¿Por qué no la había apartado? ¿Qué clase de juego era el que habían empezado?

* * *

En cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta supo que algo no marchaba bien pero al ver que todos sus amigos estaban allí pronto volvió a ser la misma. O eso aparentaba.

Gracias a su trabajo sabía perfectamente distinguir cuando alguien fingía pero la mirada de advertencia de Jaune le bastó para dejarlo pasar por esta vez. En lugar de ello se levantó y dándole un cálido abrazo acompañada de su novio los presentó con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

-este es mi novio Jaune-

Estrechando sus manos Yang no tardó en hacer una mueca divertida - ¿así que tú eres el famoso Jaune que tanto le costó conquistar?-

-emm no fue exactamente así - avergonzado y algo incomodo miró a su novia - es solo que estaba demasiado ciego para ver lo que tenía delante-

-pues por lo poco que he podido ver no son precisamente pequeñas-

No supo quien se sonrojó más si ella misma o Jaune pero desde luego Yang no disimuló la satisfacción de haberlos hecho sonrojar a la vez consiguiendo así atraer la atención del resto. Nora y Ren se presentaron y tras una serie de comentarios vergonzosos que Nora le devolvió hábilmente a la rubia comenzaron a cenar. En la mesa sumidas en su propio mundo su mejor amiga y Ruby compartían algún que otro bocado de pizza dejando un aura demasiado acaramelada que solo una pareja recién hecha podía desprender.

En cuannto supieron la noticia de su recién formalizada relación brindaron para celebrarlo pero ahora más de uno hacia el esfuerzo de no poner a cada una en una punta de la mesa.

-hasta mi pequeña hermana me ha adelantado- fingiendo un par de lágrimas les lanzó una servilleta que con toda elegancia Weiss atrapó al vuelo y le devolvió junto con un trozo de pan, gesto que Yang correspondió con el dedo medio.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas entre conversaciones divertidas y continuas competencias entre Nora y Yang. Por ello dejando su frente apoyada en la mesa Yang contuvo una arcada por la cantidad de pizza digerida, sorprendentemente Nora parecía poder aguantar un par de asaltos más. Tocando su tripa se maldijo al pensar en la cantidad de ejercicio que tendría que hacer para compensar semejante atracón.

-no te lo tomes a mal Jaune pero no creo que pueda comer pizza en un tiempo- ganándose la risa de los presentes levantó la cabeza brevemente. Estaba agradecida de haber decidido ir pues no había pensado en lo sucedido con Blake hasta ahora. Terminando el contenido de su copa de un trago espantó sus pensamientos.

Pyrrha influenciada por el alcohol ingerido se sentó a su lado dándole un suave meneo por el hombro para llamar su atención - ¿Qué te ocurre?- le costó enfocar la mirada pero cuando lo hizo ojos violetas brillando con diversión fueron su respuesta.

-¿te importa que hoy no haya preguntas? No estamos en la consulta-

-no lo hago como psicóloga Yang -haciendo una pausa reuniendo toda la seriedad que le permitía su estado apretó su hombro - lo hago como amiga-

\- Pyrrha…-

-oye al final me pondré celoso si acaparas a mi tigresa-

Levantado una ceja torció la sonrisa -¿tigresa?-

-claro, anoche cuando lo hicimos aquí parecihmpf-

Tapando su boca con ambas manos le lanzó una mirada mordaz como advertencia de lo que le pasaría si continuaba hablando. Más lo que le extrañó fue que la rubia no dijera nada pero antes de poder preguntarle Yang se adelantó levantándose de un salto encendiendo la música.

-vamos a mejorar el ambiente que la noche es joven-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ahora que ha terminado el volumen 4 puedo respirar tranquila aunque no como quisiera. Había apostado que si Bumblebee se hacía oficial tendría que hacer algo bastante vergonzoso (nunca te fíes cuando una amiga te diga que no va a ser mala para ponerte un reto) y sinceramente lo haría con mucho gusto si eso significa que tendré a mi pareja favorita junta perooooooo…**

 **En fin.**

 **Mientras sacan el 5 volumen sobreviviremos con fanfiction y el juego jajaja**

 **Agradezco a los que me habéis dejado comentarios especialmente por dedicar parte de vuestro tiempo a decirme lo que os ha gustado y animarme. En serio no sabéis como animáis. Porque una historia no se escribe solo para quien la hace, también para quien la lee.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Winter is here.**


End file.
